Episode 7774 (16th March 2017)
Plot Robert is stressed and worried about Aaron, especially as the prison won't tell him anything. Marlon is becoming fed up of Carly's possessions strewn all over the living room especially when April comes across a mouldy sandwich amongst things, as well as a sex toy in one of the boxes. Zak tells Lisa that he's booked her and Belle into the salon as he's going to wine and dine her tonight. Lisa insists they can't afford it, reminding Zak they still have to pay for Joanie's funeral. When Zak goes upstairs, Belle asks her mum if she and Zak are really okay. In the café, Marlon moans about Carly being so messy so Bob offers to have a word. Marlon and Bob ask about Ashley but they are left feeling guilty when Doug states they wouldn't need to ask if they bothered visiting him. Sam inquires about Zak and Lisa's relationship and Zak explains he's worried Lisa is putting up with him out of pity rather than love so Sam offers to have a word with her. Zak insists actions speak louder than words but Sam questions what Zak has done. Robert looks for a tutor for Liv and explains she's now going to be home schooled. Liv is far from pleased. Robert discloses that he didn't get to see Aaron yesterday and Liv is left worrying Aaron has been caught with drugs. At the salon, Lisa is unsure about her date with Zak, but Kerry and Belle state she and Zak were meant for each other. Kerry explains Joanie's death has taught them they need to enjoy themselves where they can but Lisa questions if she and Zak have come to the end of the line. Rebecca asks Liv what the school said and Liv reveals Robert has decided to home school her, although she's not happy with it. Liv explains she's agreed to keep something quite but isn't sure anymore. Rebecca advises if she isn't comfortable keeping a secret then maybe the truth is the better option. She suggests Liv confide in Robert. Doug takes Jimmy and Bob for a pint for a catch up and guilt trips them into visiting Ashley. Liv reveals to Robert that Aaron has been doing drugs. Lisa gets dressed up but explains to Belle she's unsure things will ever be the same between her and Zak. Bob and Jimmy call round to Mulberry Cottage to have a chat with Laurel about Ashley. Laurel realises Doug has guilt tripped them, but Bob explains they've been staying away as they don't know what to say to Ashley. Bob and Jimmy vow to visit Ashley whilst Laurel is in Anglesea despite Laurel warning them he probably won't know who they are. Carly learns from Faith and Sam that Marlon is fed up of her clutter around the house. Robert visits Aaron and asks him why he was sent packing yesterday. Robert doesn't believe Aaron's story and gives him a chance to tell the truth. Zak and Lisa head to The Woolpack where Marlon has prepared a special table for them. Lisa is annoyed to see Faith behind the bar. Robert tells Aaron about Liv's suspension and can't believe Aaron's attitude towards the news. Robert asks Aaron how much trouble he is in and if the guards know he's on drugs. Aaron denies he's on anything but Robert can see Aaron is desperate for a fix and reveals Liv has told him everything. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon' *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *HMP Hotten - Visiting room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,450,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes